Line Influence
by KageHana
Summary: Naruto left before the Chuunin Exams to find out more about his clan and its traditions. And from his relatives, he will learn everything they know about the dangerous bloodline ‘Line Influence’.
1. Readying

**; Line Influence;**

**Chapter 1: Readying**

**-X-**

**Summary: Naruto left before the Chuunin Exams to find out more about his clan and its traditions. And from his relatives, he will learn everything they know about the dangerous bloodline 'Line Influence'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, Naruto would have a bloodline. **

…**SET BEFORE THE CHUUNIN EXAMS(Obviously)…**

**-X-**

Sarutobi nodded to the redheaded, golden eyed woman before him. She smirked and said, "You know, I'm only thinking about what's best for my nephew, Sarutobi, and this is definitely it."

"Yes I know. And I must respect your clan's wishes. You may take him out to the land of whirlpool." He told her, handing her a paper that was most-likely a letter to her nephew's sensei, already signed with his special seal, "Be sure to tell him his parents are dead. And that you were only held back from coming by an ancient clan law put in place by honor. And that it was recently abolished."

"Yea, yea, I know ya old fart."

A weary smile spread across her face that reminded him slightly of a woman that had died a little more than twelve years ago in childbirth.

"I'll see ya around, gramps."

She was also one of the few that could get away with that, he sighed, "Goodbye, Soshina."

**-X-**

Team 7 had been ever-so quietly training…

It was an average morning. One with laughter, and fighting, and page-flipping in a certain, perverted book, while at the same time it was not.

It was coming when Sasuke and Naruto were busy trying to kill each other.

It was coming when Sakura stopped the fight before Naruto had a chance to touch 'her' Sasuke-kun.

Oh, but Kakashi knew.

Kakashi knew she was here when someone called out to him.

"Holy shit, shorty got tall!"

Kakashi twitched, as did Naruto as a redhead walked into the clearing with a smile across her face, staring straight at the copy nin.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kakashi questioned, making his students raise a brow.

"Oooh!" The girl squealed, "And _look_! He still wears a mask, even after 14 years! Awww… How cute! Still imitating old Whitey?"

Kakashi twitched, "And you're still a banshee?"

"Hmph!" She growled, "Leave it to you to come up with an over-used insult, King of Brood. I'm here on business, Hatake! So I'll just go about it, one-eye! Ya already know it's me, but take this crappy pass, seal thing the old man gave me!" She threw the slip of paper at him, "So, I'll be off with my nephew then, Whitey!"

Naruto blinked as Sasuke asked, "Who's her nephew?"

"Oh!" The redhead yelled, "Glad you asked, prick! My nephew is blondie right behind ya! Awww! Look how cute he is! Ah, yes! Anyways, come along, Naruto-kun! I have to introduce you to an entire clan, train you, and soooo much more! Blah! In a couple a years you'll be ready to be the Uzumaki head!"

Naruto was imitating a fish, Sakura's jaw had hit the floor, and Sasuke was as stoic as this situation called for, which happened to be not at all.

"Um… Kashi-kun….. Do you think I killed them?"

"No. Naruto's like a cockroach to kill, Sakura would be too worried about her nails, and Sasuke's too obsessed with revenge."

"Oh." She said before jumping back to life, "A cockroach, huh!? He'll fit right in, yup, he will! If what you say is right, shorty, then he'll be at the tip top within _hours_! Geniuses those blondes are! _Geniuses_!"

Naruto blushed slightly before Sakura spoke, "You mean idiot, right?"

The redhead blinked, "No."

Sasuke then asked her one simple question, "Who are you?"

"Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me. Well, I'm Soshina Uzumaki, Naru-chan's aunt." She shouted, Naruto blushing slightly again, "Now, all I have to do is get you to Shinzo to take off that bloody seal of yours, boy. IQ Seals are a _pain_!"

"IQ Seals?" The three students asked.

"Oh yea. Completely automatic in the NamiKaze clan. I mean, the clan my sister married into is the only one known that is born with seals already in place." Soshina told them, "It's completely crazy, ne? It's not supposed to be deactivated into they graduate from the academy. I would've came sooner and gotten Shinzo to take the damn thing off, but this stupid ancient clan law thing stopped me from coming down here. A law about 'keeping the child in their original home' and 'not interfering'. Since your dad was from Konoha, wait… Wasn't blondie originally from Suna, shortie?"

"Hm? Sensei? Oh, yes. He can't remember the village because he came here right after he was born."

"So yea," Soshina muttered, "You're from two clans, blondie. One is the NamiKaze, a clan known to be geniuses that are almost as smart as the Nara's and they originated from Suna, so they have the Wind element running strong in their blood. The other clan, Uzumaki, is a water-based clan, originated and currently residing in Whirlpool. Ya got all that?"

Naruto dumbly nodded, "Uhhh… Who were my parents?"

"Oh, well your mom was Kushina, my sister, and she died in childbirth with you after sustaining an injury via Kyuubi. Oh and your father was Minato NamiKaze, he hypothetically committed suicide because he sacrificed himself. He's formally known as the Yondaime or Yellow Flash."

A thud signaled Naruto was no longer listening.

**-X-**

Kakashi was currently tending to two unconscious teens, Sakura and Sasuke.

"She shouldn't have said that when these two were there."

**-X-**

Naruto blinked his open and blinked, looking around, before remembering what had happened.

Then a voice.

"So, you finally woke up, huh?"

Soshina, again.

He looked at her and she smiled from her spot in the doorframe. Soshina then began speaking again, "They all know you know. All of your clansmen. From ages 3 and up… They all know about the Kyuubi, but when we heard that they had finally put a stop to the law and the old man would let us come and get you, they all cheered."

"They… cheered?"

"Yea. Every single one of them." Soshina explained, "You know, my mother birthed four children. Four. Only three of them are still alive today and no one blames you that she's gone either. There was three sisters and one son. Me, Kushina, Shinzo, and Shina. I don't have any children, or a husband, but… I have my nieces and my nephews. See. It's been clan tradition, as cruel as it may seem, that the youngest of a group of siblings, unless they were an only child, would be disallowed from having kids or being in any sort of relationship.

"The Uzumaki's are made up, basically, of a group of blood-related families. There's five different families. Head, Branch, Protection, Faux, and Single."

Naruto blinked, "Branch?"

"It's nothing like the Hyuuga Family's deal. We never talk bad about any of them. They're just a second family besides our own. While our family makes all immediate decisions that have to be made on a whim, the head more then the whole family, the branch works on long, drawn out, pending alliances and that sort of thing.

"The protection family works to protect the entire clan. Most work to guard Whirlpool and the Uzumaki's unable to protect themselves while a few others take themselves on as spies."

"Wow. Sounds dangerous." Naruto muttered, "What about the Faux Family?"

"A family almost completely created of adopted children. They are considered Uzumaki because of a ritual that actual alters the DNA to where one is such. And the Single family is made-up of a long line of only children."

"Wow. That's really weird. We must have a lot of clan members."

"Hmmm.. Not really. Just towards 70 total all five families. There used to be towards 500, but… the Iwa war nearly wiped everyone out, and then the Kyuubi came…. Our current head, my father, dropped the alliance with Leaf after that. The only reason we even allied with them was because of Minato and Kushina, but… Obviously, when they died, that all went to hell."

"Oh." Naruto muttered, "So, are you a bloodline clan?"

"No, but we do have tons of clan jutsus. We have the _**Shadow Possession**_, _**Mind Transfer**_, all that good stuff. We've been working on this jutsu stealing stuff for so long we've actually gotten the Hyuuga's _**Rotation**_ to work for us." Soshina explained, but then stopped herself, "But you have a bloodline."

"Excuse me?"

"You have a bloodline."

"I DO?!"

"Uh… Yes."

"What is it!?" Naruto asked, eager to learn.

"Well…. It's called Line Influence… And…"

**-X-**

**A/N: Yes. It sucks. I know. But that's too bad.**

_**KageHana**_


	2. Departure

; Rebirth ;

**; Line Influence;**

**Chapter 2: Departure**

**-X-**

**Summary: Naruto left before the Chuunin Exams to find out more about his clan and its traditions. And from his relatives, he will learn everything they know about the dangerous bloodline 'Line Influence'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, Sasuke would have lost at the valley of end.**

**A/N: I guess my fic doesn't suck after all. XD You can imagine it was quite a surprise for me to get 19 alerts, 6 fav's, and 2 C2's on the VERY FIRST chapter. Especially with only 183 hits. Quite an accomplishment in my eyes.**

**It makes me feel not-stupid. YAY! XD**

**-X-**

"Well…. It's called Line Influence… And it's probably the most dangerous bloodline in all of the shinobi nations." Soshina told him, motioning him to stay silent, "The reason it's so dangerous is because only one born with it can have it. If you attempt to take it, the 'burglar' will die, more so painfully if he succeeds in forming the bloodline into his body. The reason for this being that the Line Influence is a _bloodline_ that _copies_ other bloodlines."

"I-Is that even possible?"

"Yes, but there's a catch." Soshina told him, "There may be no price, but in order to obtain a bloodline, NamiKaze, the Line Influence clan, must be around the bloodline holder often or kill the bloodline holder."

Naruto gapped at her, "That's-That's-"

"Rude." Soshina stated, "Yes, I know. To steal the one thing people are born with is a bit… inhumane."

"Yea…"

"I never said you had to use the bloodlines you copied." Soshina answered, "In fact, you don't even have to acknowledge the fact that _you_ have the bloodline."

"Sounds good to me."

"Maybe not. Maybe you'll use it. Even Minato decided to use it atleast one point in his life. To save his precious people, he has used the Byakugan that he had copied from one of his good friends, Hizashi."

"Who?"

"Neji's father."

"Again, who?"

"Hinata's uncle."

"There we go!"

**-X-**

Soshina turned sharply and smiled at the blonde in, surprisingly enough, black. She had forced him to change. It was strange because, although less obnoxious, she was also wearing orange. (Think Ino's Shippuden outfit, only orange and a net shirt underneath)

"Come, Naruto-kun! Let's get moving!"

She was still smiling, despite all the stares, blinks, and glares they were receiving. She was surprised her old friend, a woman named Kurenai, hadn't remembered her, as her sister had been, even more surprisingly, an idle when they were younger.

In fact, nobody recognized her except the old man. How depressing.

**-X-**

They walked down the path, leaving Konoha for some time.

"Hey. Aunt Soshina." Naruto began as he gained her attention, "Where's that IQ seal you were talking about? And how is it removed?"

"Oh. On your stomach." Soshina stopped, "Damn. I just realized why Minato put the seal on your stomach." Naruto blinked at her, just jeering at her to continue, "Well, if someone were to extract Kyuubi, they'd not only unseal your knowledge, but your bloodline and knock the IQ Seal out. The seal is considerably weaker than Kyuubi's so it would break first, thus giving you a better chance of escape."

Naruto blinked, raising a brow as Soshina continued her mutterings.

"Brilliant."

"So how did mom and dad meet?"

"Oh. You see we house two NamiKaze, the other two besides the Yondaime and his parents that survived the massacre. Daisuke and Satetsu. And he had to come to Shinzo, your uncle, and Daisuke, your cousin, for the unsealing when he was 12. He met Kushina when he was there and when Konoha and Whirlpool pulled together for the Iwa war, they met again… And, well, it went from there."

"Oh."

"It must sound a bit disturbing for someone as young as you."

"No, not at all."

"Really?"

Naruto laughed loudly, much to her enjoyment, "Yup!"

"You know, you get your enthusiasm from your mother." She said, making Naruto blink, "Even though the NamiKaze are silent and seem smart, everything they learn, is absorbed into the IQ Seal and multiplies from there. I have no doubt that afterwards you'd be on par with that pink-haired chick in book-smarts and ahead of that Uchiha-teme when it comes to strategies."

"Sugoi!"

"Yea, I know, right?!" Soshina yelled, "Put that goddamn Uchiha in his place! Wooh! There was this one Uchiha that I liked, though."

Naruto blinked, watching her as her face grew red, "Awwww…. Who?"

"Ah. I-it was shorty's teammate. A boy named Uchiha Obito. My god, he was like you in every shape and form, only he was Sasuke's height and Kakashi was shorter than you." Soshina smiled at the thought and giggled, "I met him when I was 11. He was 12, but… He died a year later saving Kakashi."

Naruto gapped at her, "R-really? I-I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault, Naruto-kun. I'm sure he's up in heaven right now, boasting about how much better his girlfriend's nephew is than Sasuke."

"You were in a relationship."

"Well, kinda. Right before he left he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, when I said yes he said our first date would be when he got back. Of course, he never did."

Naruto blinked, "So, you're not married?"

"Never been married… Never been kissed… Never been on a date."

"Wow. Really?" Naruto blinked, amused, "Wait. I thought you said the youngest wasn't allowed in a relationship."

"Yea. Why?"

Naruto blinked, "Wait. If you're not the youngest, who is?"

"Well, Shina, of course."

"You're like _25_, how old is she?!"

"15."

"What."

"15. What are you? Deaf?"

"No! That's a bit shocking!"

Soshina smirked, "Really? I really wish I could switch positions with her though. She wants kids, I don't. I'd just like to see Obito again."

"But that'd forbid you from being in a relationship."

"Yes, I know." Soshina said before crying fakely, "How selfless of me!"

**-X-**

**A/N: Okay. On to Whirlpool! YAY! I think my bloodline is far more original than the normal 'just copy it and go' bloodlines.**

**No, Naruto isn't going to have fifteen hundred bloodlines. **

**I need you all to take a vote though.**

**I will be having THREE other bloodlines that Naruto can copy. Pick said three that you would like him to have.**

**-- (If it says 'other' there will be another character revealed with that bloodline. If there is exclamation points, be warned that the person will NOT be an OC.) --**

**Sharingan (From Kakashi/Sasuke/Other!!)**

**Howaido Chakra (White Chakra) (From Kakashi)**

**Byakugan (From Hinata/Neji/Other) **

**Hyouton (Hail Release/Haku's Bloodline) (From Other!!)**

**Mokuton (Wood Release/Shodaime's Bloodline) (From Tenzou AKA Yamato)**

**Rinnegan (From Pein)**

**Inuzuka Senses (Includes ability to talk to dogs (Foxes for Naruto)) (From Kiba/Hana)**

**Tsuchiton (Earth Release/Made-up) (From Other!!/Other)**

**Denkouton (Lightning Release/Made-up) (From Other!!)**

**Kasaiton (Fire Release/Made-up) (From Other)**

**--**

**Just those bloodlines/chakra lines. When it says Tsuchiton, Denkouton, and Kasaiton, I mean FULL control of those elements. **

**I know I'm being mean by adding the ObiOc thing. But I just like Obito and have SOME sort of relationship to Naruto. **

**Short, I know, but that's too bad.**

**--I just realized I accidentally said Shinzo was a NamiKaze, when he was an Uzumaki. Stupid me. Daisuke and Satestu NamiKaze. Shinzo, Kushina, Soshina, and Shina Uzumaki. Not Shinzo NamiKaze. Sorry if there was any confusion.**

_**KageHana**_


	3. Blessed

; Rebirth ;

**; Line Influence;**

**Chapter 3: Blessed**

**-X-**

**Summary: Naruto left before the Chuunin Exams to find out more about his clan and its traditions. And from his relatives, he will learn everything they know about the dangerous bloodline 'Line Influence'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, I would've given Naruto the best bloodline limit EVEH!**

**A/N: Okay! We've started traveling towards the Whirlpool Village.**

**-X-**

Soshina smiled as she patted Naruto on the shoulder, "If there's one thing the NamiKaze remember, it's new jutsu. Although, if it takes you… say…. A month to master a jutsu, it'd take you two and a half weeks once the seal was broken, which is outstanding because the average learning rate for sealed NamiKaze is half the time of average ninja and the unsealed NamiKaze learning rate is that of a fourth of the average ninja."

"Are the NamiKaze really that cool!?"

"Oh yes. They are, they are." Soshina confirmed, "If you had seen Minato growing up, you'd know you two were related. The guy was real caring n' shit. Thought of me as a baby sister when he came to get that IQ Seal removed, too. Although, his mother had died in the line of duty when he was young and his father was an abusive bastard who didn't bother to tell him of his lineage before the ole' fuck died, he still got the seal removed."

"Wha? How?"

"Oh, Shinzo found him unconscious at our country's border, abandoned by his team. So we released the seal then, when he woke up two weeks later from all the insane injuries, we let him leave. When they'd brought him in, his eye had been cut from top to bottom, so the medics had been highly doubtful his eye would continue to work, let alone he would go without a scar. But he did. Free from a scar.

"Tell me, Naruto-kun, do you have any scars?"

"No." Naruto answered too-quickly.

"Awww… Come on, Naruto-kun. Will you tell me if I tell you about mine?"

"Fine."

She smiled, "I've got a pair of angel wings carved into my back. It's a scar from some insane guy when I was first promoted to Genin. It was on my first mission, my only one with Obito before he died…" She smirked, "He freaked out, too. I guess I'm pretty lucky he wasn't as stupid as everyone said."

Naruto blinked, "What'd he do?"

"He whipped out some green chakra and healed me. Was the first time I'd seen his medic skills in action. He taught me a thing or two, too. He would've probably ended up as the head of the medical core one day." Soshina nodded to herself, "I would've died from blood loss had he not healed my back."

"Wow. He's sounds like one amazing guy."

Soshina smiled, "And he was sexy too."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Naruto twitched before Soshina continued, "Nyways. Brat. What scar do you have?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed at his cheek for just a moment. When his hand returned, a scar was revealed on his cheek. In all honestly, it looked as if it were two scars. As one long, 'jumpy' scratch touched the corner of his ear and extended to the tip of his chin. The other scratch mark rose from his jaw bone and seemed to caress his left nostril.

"It's… It's shaped like an 'X'?" Soshina asked, anger flowing through her system, "Who did this?"

Naruto sighed, "The villagers. I was three. I've got one on my chest to. Straight across from the left shoulder to right hip. And on from the wrist to a couple inches past my elbow. I have one under my right ear too, but the hair's grown back since then… Soooo…. But it's 'K' shaped."

"K… For Kyuubi?" Soshina asked tenderly, "Cruel bastards. Is all they ever do treat other people like crap?"

Naruto blinked, slightly confused.

"Anyways," Soshina sighed drearily with a slight smile, "Why do you hide yours scars? Where exactly did you get them all from"

"Well, because I'm not proud of them…" Naruto muttered, "The one on my cheek… Kakashi-sensei did that one. Bet he doesn't even remember anymore, but that'd explain why he never offers to train me and yet gives Sasuke training 24/7 and even gives Sakura pointers…"

"Does he now…"

"Yea." Naruto muttered, "I hide it because, well… Because I don't want them to know they left a mark. I don't want them knowing that Kyuubi can't heal everything that's put on my body."

Soshina smiles, "Well, you'll get over that fear. I did. I used to wear shirts without the backs on them to show off my scar, although Obito apologized before he left… Before he went on the mission he never returned from, he told me… 'Sorry you're stuck with some shitty-ass scar, Soshi-chan!' Of course, being the confident hot-head I was, and still am, I retaliated, asking if that was an insult. He told me, 'No way, Soshi-chan! Now I know for sure that god's real since he blessed me with such an angel!' Of course, I blushed… And he was gone. That was the last I ever saw of him, his face red from his comment. Such a beautiful image it was, the bright, luscious red of his blush on the famous Uchiha-pale skin. Such a wide, adoring smile. It was one of the too-few reasons I loved him. In fact. I only have one reason."

Too say Naruto was intrigued was an understatement, he was engrossed in the tragic love story that was his aunt's love life.

Naruto soon found his lips questioning her on their own, "What was it?"

"He was such a beautiful person."

**-X-**

**A/N: Okay. We have a peek inside of the whole ObitoXSoshina. Personally, I love my ObitoXSoshina pairing. Yes, Soshina is similar, but she can really be compassionate and pessimistic when it comes to Obito. Who wouldn't? After all, he died in the line of duty.**

**Does anyone dislike the ObitoXSoshina pairing? As it's obvious it's a ghost (kinda literally) of a cannon pairing. **

**I know Naruto is really OOC character, even now, but you'll all have to remember that I'm a BIG (and by big I mean totally obsessed) supporter of the whole Naruto-Isn't-Dumb thing. So, yea. I'm used to using the whole OOC-Naru thing, so be nice. **

**In this story, even Dumb-Naru will even know when to shut the fuck up and when someone is discussing their tragic past, any normal person would be thinking 'oh fuck I should just listen.'. Not 'ramen, ramen, ramen'. So in an unfashionable sense, I'm making Naruto a more human character. As 'ramen' isn't a state of mind. -- **

**So yes… Kakashi-bash. I know. Augh. But I don't like Kakashi much. All he has ever done was train Sasuke. The only thing he taught not Pre-TimeSkip was 'ZOMG TREE CLIMBING'. **

**--**

**As for pairings, there probably won't be anything besides ObitoXSoshina. NO NaruSaku. Their WILL be a NaruSaku-Siblingship, but no romance. I like the famous Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura Siblings-In-All-But-Blood thing. I love it. But I love bashing more. So, yea. Bashing of Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi is very likely, but will decrease upon them deciding to do something productive.**

**Sakura's training… Hmm… I won't have her trained by Tsunade. It's overdone at this point. The idea has been mutilated, stepped on, eaten, and spit back out several times over. **

**Sasuke's training… No Chidori. I'm getting tired of the 'Sasuke learns Chidori and gloats about it' and the 'Chidori rules, Rasengan sucks.'. So, to settle the matter, Chidori won't be passed down to Sasuke for any reason I see fit. **

**Those two weren't questions, but I felt I needed to bring them up now. I might, eventually, bring Chidori back, but not for a while. **

**Any questions?**

**Also, sorry for the short chappie. Forgive me?**

_**KageHana**_


End file.
